Let me get to know you
by Fioleefan
Summary: Aftermath of Marshall Lee and Fionna's 'affair'  Read it... You know you want to :D  Please :3 ?
1. Chapter 1

**Let me get to know you**

~Sequel to Insomnia~

Last time we left our Aaa heroine and sexy vampire man each was considering their feelings towards each other after their hot sexy sex in a clearing near the apple orchards. We also know Fionna is no longer into PG because of his uselessness and Marshall Lee was having a hard time controlling his urges to bite Fionna. One more thing just 'cause Fionna isn't into him doesn't mean Prince Gumball is giving up; P

HOPE YOU ENJOY (also please and I mean PLEASE go easy on the first chapter… I know it's not very good but it's essential for your understanding… That's why I put up two chapters at once. In addition, this is the first one on my fanfics that is not a one-shot. Chapter 3 is coming soon… Still not done )

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT!" An angry Cake stood from the couch "I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"Cake please I wanted just as much as he did. Actually I was the one that instigated it." Fionna looked down avoiding Cake's stare. "Fionna baby, I don't understand. One day you give PG this girl power speech, the next you go on a midnight walk as 'just friends' with Prince Gumball knowing he likes you and you come home after having sex with Marshall Lee telling me you think you love him!" Cake paused and looked at Fionna. "Baby, what am I supposed to believe…Are you forgetting this is trouble making, cruel joke pulling, frustrating, and dangerous Marshall Lee we are talking about?" Fionna glared at Cake "Cake we both know he's not just that… You of all people know how sweet and caring he can be. We both know how fun it is to go adventuring with him and how protective of me…us… he is." Fionna looked at Cake, tears beginning to swell in her eyes "You also know how shy he can be and you know that he only acts out because that's they way he shows interest. It would be nice if instead of criticizing me you would show support and help me figure things out… We may not be as perfect as you and Lord M. but we can try." Cake saw she was about to cry, and sighed "Alright baby… For you" The two girls walked up to their shared room and both lay in Fionna's bed as Fionna told Cake of how Marshall didn't want to say good bye and how she wished he didn't have to. Cake just hoped Marshall did not hurt Fionna… She cursed herself for not accompanying Fionna on her walk with PG… "This could've all been avoided" Cake thought.

Marshall floated home, umbrella in hand. It was near five A.M. and the early rays of dawn where stretched across the horizon. He finally reached his home and went straight to bed, yet sleep never came. Thoughts ran through his mind, all about his favorite human (& only human) Fionna. All he could think about was what they had done. "What does this make us now?" He thought aloud before sleep overtook him, seconds later.

~Marshall was sitting on a rock near the lake, when a girl in a long white dress and white veil covering her face walked to him. This person had beautiful small and delicate hands. Upon removing the veil he saw nothing, the face was covered under a smaller veil. Marshall was about to remove it too when he turned his Face and saw her neck, long and slender. He could her heartbeat speeding up and licked his lips. He bit into her hearing a small gasp then a shrill scream. The small hands grabbed at him and tried to push him away, yet he was stronger nonetheless and held her down. Finally, she stopped moving. The girl fell to the ground the smaller veil brushing from her face. As he turned, he saw blond hair out of the corner of his eye. Double taking, he saw her face. Flushed and pale, death seemingly over her and she drew a sharp breath before he heard her heart no more. "FIONNA? NOOO! FIONNA WHAT HAVE I DONE!" He fell to the ground and behind him heard Cake crying and calling him a murderer. ~

Marshall Lee for gasped air he did not need and sat upright. He looked around and saw his room. He sighed and held his face in his hands. He reached for his Axe-bass, and held it close. He began to strum a lullaby.

"Fionna! Fionna wake up!" Cake's angry voice woke Fionna up from her restful sleep. Fionna looked up to see her older cat sister. "What?" Fionna looked at the clock "its only noon" Cake looked at her impatiently "Honey the Ice queen is attacking PG again" Fionna shot up from bed and hurriedly brushed her teeth, slipped out her Pjs into her clothes and on the rush just grabbed her bunny hat and put into her backpack. The two heroines ran to the castle making it in record time. On the way Fionna used her hands to tuck her knee length hair into her hat but without her brush it was seemingly impossible, she gave up and just brushed it with her hands tucked it behind her ears and put her hat back in the bag. Arriving at the castle, she could hear the Ice queen's maniacal cackle. The two girls ran into the Prince's room to find him backed up in a corner trying to keep the Ice queen away with a candy cane. Fionna ran up to the Ice queen and kicked her in the face knocking her back. "Urrgh! What is with you ALWAYS ice blocking my game!" The ice queen hurled ice at Fionna while Cake suck up from behind knocking her magic tiara off. Fionna used the advantage to knock the old woman out with one of her own icicles. "Let's just destroy her tiara…. That'll stop her for a while" Fionna looked at Prince Gumball who had spoken and shook her head "She'll just make another one."

Right on cue Lord Monochromicorn entered through PG's balcony and Cake went all puppy love (Well, kitty love). She walked over and started to talk to him. She turned to Fionna as she used her powers to put the ice queen on Lord M. "Baby, I ma take crazy here to her castle be right back" Fionna saw the intense look PG was giving her, but chose to ignore it. "Actually Cake I am going home. I'm still tired" Fionna forced a yawn. "Okay baby, but no detours" Cake said holding Fionna's gaze and ignoring Lord Monochromicorn's confused one. Fionna glared at her "Cake we talked about this" Cake rolled her eyes "Alright baby, I trust you. Now hotness here and I are going to go before crazy cakes wakes up. See you back at home in a bit." Fionna nodded and watched as her sister and Lord M. left leaving her alone with PG.

Although he was silent this whole time, she could feel his gaze. She turned to him "Hey PG can I use your bathroom? Oh, and a brush too?" He nodded and led her to the big pink door right of his bed. "thanks" She mumbled. Upon entering the bathroom, she saw her hair was a mess. Wisps of it stuck up and there was frost on some strands. Using the candy brush, she untangled her hair. She took her bunny hat out and was about to put on when she noticed it had a rip. She groaned and PG entered the bathroom. "Is everything okay?" She showed him the hat "Its must have gotten caught by my sword on my rush here." Prince Gumball looked down "I am so sorry." He glanced up and saw her smile. "its cool dude ill have Cake fix it." He smiled weakly.

She entered it back in her bag. "Well, bye PG. I'm going to go take a nap." Before she could move an inch, he held her arm. She turned and saw his calm expression. "What?" She said breaking the silence. "What is happening between you and Marshall Lee?"

She blushed at his question. "You two flew off into the night and Cake sent for me at three in the morning to say you weren't back. I told her of your engagement with Marshall Lee and she told me you hadn't informed her." He paused "Then she says to you for no detours… The only other place to go would be his house." Prince Gumball let go of her. "Not that it's any of your business but to answer your question, Prince Gumball, I don't know what's going on between us. It is something unexpected and definitely new. I have not felt about anyone the way I feel for Marshall… Not even when I used to have a crush on you." Prince Gumball sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing. I would not wish to see you get hurt." Prince Gumball turned from her. She mumbled her goodbyes and left. It seemed everyone was trying to protect her and usually she would not mind but now it was just getting ridiculously annoying.

It was already two p.m. and Fionna and Cake were still not home. Marshall Lee had been on the doorstep since a little after noon and assumed they were out saving a prince. "Urrgh… Bet it was Pink boy again." He began to strum his Axe-bass again to pass the time. Suddenly he saw a shadow hover over him. He looked up and saw blond hair and beautiful blue eyes on that familiar face. He smiled and stood.

He hovered around her in circles. "What" She asked a little confused at his actions. "There's something different about you" Fionna broke out laughing and he cracked a smile. "Yeah, it's my hat. It's off" She said while grinning. He put his thumb on his lips and hovered in front of her. Before she could say anything he pulled her close to him by the waist, held one hand on her hip the other behind her head, and kissed her. She did not waste even a second to respond. They kissed tenderly yet passionately, holding on to each other, finally having to let go for Fionna to breath. "I missed you." He whispered into her ears, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. She smiled up at him and he swears he felt something where his heart is supposed to be. Again he wondered if he was truly undead.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What were you strumming?" She asked him, knocking him out of daydream. He was lazing on the ground looking up at the sky. "My bass" He teased. She rolled her eyes "No really?" She asked the sarcasm heavy in her tone.

He smiled "A song I wrote this morning." Her eyes lightened up. "Can I hear it?" He picked up his bass and floated to her doorstep. "It's not finished yet." He sat down, luckily the shadow of the tree house let him be able to move around comfortably. She sat next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please?"

He sighed and began strumming his Axe-bass.

"I wake up in the morning just to see you pass and I just have you all day in my mind. The rest of the day, I spend thinking about you and how I wish just to be able to see your smile or call you mine. I do not know what to do. You've gotten stuck in my head like glue.

I just want some of your time just to get to know you. I love being you friend wishing there was more to us. Give me a sign or even just a look, I m dying to just be with you. I don't care the problems we may face I just want to be in your arms for you to hold me while I kiss your lips and tell you how beautiful you are. I can't take just being friends, I need you. I spend all night thinking about you and you take over my dreams. I do not know what to do with my self. Just give me a sign just even a look. I cannot wait to be able to taste your lips. Just let me get to know you." He put his Axe-bass down and looked at Fionna. "I told you it wasn't done." She stood and stuck out her hand and he took it. She helped him up and hugged him. If he had a breath, she would have knocked it out of him with that hug. "Its beautiful" She leaned in to kiss him. "How do you know it was about you" She stiffed and pulled back and he snickered. "Kidding" He said with a grin. She smiled again and leaned in for a kiss when they heard some one clear their throat, who else but Cake.

Gumball was trying so hard to control himself. She was just talking how she felt a special way about Marshall Lee, greater than how she HAD felt for him. He seemed nonchalant as if just curious but inside he was angry, sad, and confused. How had things gone so wrong? He had Fionna a lovesick puppy and Marshall Lee was just her friend, what changed. Sure the whole speech at his ball but he knew that wasn't it. "I don't understand. He's so undesirable not even the Ice queen wants him. Why does Fionna choose him over me?" He thought aloud while working on his newest experiment. He sighed and decided to go to bed. He wasn't going to get anything done with Fionna on his mind.

After getting Crazy Queen (Ice queen) to her lair, cake and Lord Monochromicorn went to his house for ice cream. After a while of small talk she confessed to Lord M. her troubles with Fionna and Marshall and he understood her comment back at the castle. "I just don't want to see her get hurt… *sigh* It so much easier when she just liked Prince Gumball." She looked down and heard Lord Monochromicorn stomping his foot "Yeah, I know baby. I can't protect her forever but this could've all been avoided. Since when does he like her anyway?" Cake frowned and slouched on Lord M.'s couch, to hear once again the tapping on the ground, this time harder "Alright, alright. Ill give him a chance, only 'cause of Fionna and because you asked baby" She stood and walked over to him and they hugged. After some 'date time', she said good-bye and went home, only to find two teenagers kissing on her doorstep. She cleared her throat and both looked at her. One looked annoyed and the other one nonchalant, "Course he'd look nonchalant when doesn't he?" thought an angry Cake "He could be sucking the life out of me and still look nonchalant!"

"Don't mind me, I'm going inside." Cake said trying to imitate Marshall's nonchalant look and failing miserably. Marshall floated up and kissed Fionna's forehead. "I am gonna go. Cake seems mad." He turned to face Cake "If you found your sister making out with a trouble making vampire wouldn't you be?" She looked at him and saw her look was not having any effect on him. Cake sighed. "I am sorry baby" She turned to Fionna's glare. "I am being silly. Its just I don't want you hurt."

"Neither do I" Marshall Lee spoke up and Cake smiled weakly. She walked inside and yelled back "Dinner in a few let me know if you're staying Marshall" Fionna Grinned.

She was trying. Fionna couldn't see how hard Cake was trying but Marshall Lee just worried her. She strolled into the kitchen and took out some pots. She would make her special seafood stew with lost of garlic! That would make sure Marshall Lee stayed away from Fionna. She shook her head. "That would probably kill him." She muttered. She couldn't kill the boy her sister loved, well who she claimed she loved, but with teenagers who knew! Besides through and through Marshall Lee was her friend. She began to make the seafood stew, without garlic. Before finishing dinner, she realized she didn't have anything red for Marshall Lee, and began to panic. "If I leave to get something for him they'll be alone in the house, but if they go they'll be alone in the woods." She sighed loudly trying to control her self. "I can't protect her forever… oh, Lord M. Why can't you be wrong for once?" She exclaimed but smiled at the thought of her boyfriend.

Cake was talking to herself in the kitchen and Fionna knew why she was freaking out. There was nothing red for Marshall in the house and she probably didn't want the two alone. She smiled wickedly at the thought of Cake going crazy "Serves her right!" thought Fionna. She turned her head and saw Marshall Lee staring at her. "What?" His lips curved into a smile and he kissed her cheek. She blushed still not quite used to his sweet side. "Umm Fi, I wanted to know..." She cut him off with a glare "What have I told you about calling me Fi?" he chuckled "I like calling you Fi." She rolled her eyes "alright… Marshy" She smiled wickedly again. He blushed and tried to not let her know he actually liked the nickname. "Fi, what's up between you and Prince Gumball?" Fionna, who had been resting her head on his shoulder, jerked up. She knew he was serious since he said 'Prince Gumball' instead of one of his insulting pet names like gummy boy or pink boy or even gum wad. "What?" She was shocked and her eyes went wide. "Damm, even when surprised you look gorgeous." He thought to himself. Her lips twitched into a smile and the smile turned into a grin. "Marshall Lee are you jealous?" Marshall blushed and turned his face. 'What! Me? Marshall Lee the vampire king jealous of a wad of bubblegum?" Fionna giggled as for once his nonchalntness (If that's even a word) was totally off. "What's so funny?' He asked turning to face her, the blush still spread across his face. "You are" She draped her arm on his waist and used her other hand to hold his cup his cheek. In less than a second, she was on him and they were kissing on air. They stopped kissing and Fionna rested her head on his chest "I love you" he whispered, just loud enough that she caught it. She smiled and looked at his Axe-bass, which he still had not let go, "I love you too" She thought.

After a while of arguing with her self, Cake decided to invite Lord M. over and he would pick up some apples or something for Marshall Lee on the way over. She called him and he offered to bring PG along. "I don't know baby, Fionna and Marshall Lee are here barely capable of keeping their hands off each other. I don't know who he might feel to that." She paused as she listened to her boyfriend. "I know. I know baby. I know he might feel left out of the group if he's not invited at least but *sigh* okay, okay baby. Ill call and if he wants to come he can come." Cake hung up "Persistent" She mumbled as she dialed PG's number with a smile on her face. She loved her boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"I wonder if her blood tastes as good as her lips. NO! Marshall Lee you will not think of biting Fionna. You love her and don't want to hurt her!" He shook his head to push the thoughts away. "I can't deal with this! Every time I am near her, I feel like I am going to lose control. I know she trust me… but should she?" Marshall Lee thought to himself as he watched Fionna head into the kitchen. "It's getting harder and harder to control my self…" Thoughts of his dream crept into his mind. "I can't hurt her… But if I leave her I might hurt her more and I can't live with myself knowing she hates me." He sighed and stood on his own two feet. He **walked** into the kitchen to see an angry Fionna and Cake looking, well trying to look, nonchalant.

Finally giving in he floated, he could not understand how everyone got around just walking, next to Fionna and lay on his stomach on the thin air. "Why are you two arguing?" He asked pointing to Fionna and Cake. "I invited Lord Monochromicorn to dinner" She stated matter of factly. "What's wrong with that?" he asked genuinely confused. "Gumball is coming too." Cake continued with the pathetic excuse of nonchalant-ness on her face. Marshall Lee looked at Fionna "Is it a problem he sees us together?" Marshall asked rather coldly, causing both girls to look at him. Fionna sighed, "PG asked me about my feelings for you. I do not want our friendship to be strained so I just don't want to see him hurt. It's been awkward enough since the ball..." She looked down, sighed again "besides I think he still wants me to date him… and I just don't want anything getting between you and me" Her voice cracked. A small blush spread across Marshall's face. Cake caught the hint and excused herself. He smiled and lifted Fionna by the waist on him. He cupped her face with his hands and whispered, "Nothing ever could" instantly she kissed him. For a few blissful seconds they forgot where they were and kissed each other with closed eyes and laying together on thin air. Cake walked back into the room and sighed catching their attention. "Look baby, Lord M. was coming & suggested on inviting Gumball. I thought he'd get hurt if he at least didn't get invited." She paused and looked at Fionna who was now standing next to Marshall. "I didn't expect him to say yes to come… In addition, he knows Marshall is here… And I doubt he'll be surprised to see you two making out." Both teens blushed. Before Fionna could, protest someone knocked the door. Cake left the room to open the door. "It's Lord Monochromicorn" They heard Cake yell.

He looked into her eyes and he saw something was wrong. "What is it Fionna? Is it Gummy boy?" He sounded a bit angry at the mention of PG. She shook her head. "Marshall… w-what are we now?" She blushed a beautiful shade of red and he licked his lips. He cursed himself for all the dirty thoughts pouring in his mind at the sight of the blush. "What do you wants us to be?" His fear of rejection prevented him from just taking her. He wanted her to be his willing. I mean one thing is crazy heat of the moment sex and the other is full on commitment, he wanted a sure yes. She knew he loved her as much as he knew she loved him, it was just a matter of who said it first. Fionna looked up at him, her blush darkening, and smiled "I guess I want to be your-" She was interrupted by a figure at the door. "Of course it had to be Gumball" Thought Marshall "It just had to be him."

So here, Gumball was looking up to his ceiling, still very much thinking about Fionna. "I guess you really don't know what you have until you lose it." He sighed. His phone rang. "Hello?" It was cake. "Hey Gumball, I am making seafood stew tonight and invited Lord Monochromicorn. You should come too. Fionna has Marshall over and I would be all of us." She held her breath and upon hearing, no response continued. "Would you like to come? Hello? Prince Gumball?" Instantly he responded with his usual cheery self "Of course! Thank you for inviting me" Cake felt relief wash over her. "Would you like me to send Fionna & Marshall to get you?" "NO!" He yelled scaring Cake. "I mean… I'll be fine." She asked if he was sure and he just kept saying yes.

"Marshall Lee & Fionna" He mumbled, hanging up. What was this he was feeling? He had not felt what he feels for Marshall before. Not even for the Duchess of Nuts. "I guess everyone is having new feelings for Marshall Lee" He mused.

He entered his bathroom and bathed. After a long bath, he stepped out and dried off. Walking into his closet, he looked for the only change of clothes he had that were not pink.

He slipped on the only jeans he owned, black skinny jeans and slipped on a red t-shirt with "Gym class Heroes" on the front. Putting on the only sneakers he owned, red and white Nikes, (he did not even know where his servant found them!). After he got dressed, he walked into his lab and picked up what he had been working on. Small gas bombs to help the Princes of Aaa when Fionna was not around, they would knock anything out. He strolled to Fionna & Cake's tree house, knocked the door, and was answered by Lord Monochromicorn, who in surprise to Prince Gumball's outfit widens his eyes. "Hey Lord M. how are you?" He flashed a smile "He is acting rather casual" thought Cake. "I am starving… Hey, is that for Marshall? I will take it upstairs. Fionna's there too right" Cake nodded and Gumball flashed another smile. He jogged upstairs. He had grabbed the bag of assorted red fruits and it was whipping the side of his leg. He could hear two familiar voices coming from the kitchen.

He walked in to see Fionna and Marshall an inch from each other. Fionna stopped mid-sentence and looked at him. "Hey." He flashed them a smile "I got Marshall's stuff… Well Lord M. got it but I brought it up." He flashed another toothy smile. Marshall picked up an apple and showed his fangs before he bit it harder than necessary and instantly the color was drained. He put the gray apple on the table and looked back at Fionna. "You were saying?" Marshall looked at Fionna expectant, ignoring Gumball. "Nonchalant as always" thought Gumball as Fionna began to blush. "Oh Glob, I hate him!" He thought as he sat on one of the chairs next to Fionna.

Saved by the bell, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn walked in and Fionna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't know what was going on with her, she honestly didn't. She knew she loved Marshall Lee, for Glob's sake she gave her virginity to him with out hesitating, yet the way Gumball presented himself here with such casualness. She saw his toothsome smile, he seemed like a regular teen, and that surprised her. His normal regalia was not there, it was as if he was someone new. This someone intrigued her and she knew that was dangerous, but being an adventuress Fionna was attracted to danger.

Cake served them and to her surprise, they had a good time. No one mentioned Gumball's attire or the deadly silence between Fionna and Marshall. Although it was obvious, something was bothering him. This was actually one of the times you could see through the nonchalant act he put up. When everyone had eaten, they all pilled around in the living room to watch a movie. Lord Monochromicorn was stretched out on the carpet with Cake laying against him. They would occasionally look into each other's eyes and smile to one another. Marshall Lee was laid on thin air next to the couch where Fionna laid and Gumball sat on the ground in front of Fionna. It seemed like all times, except without Lumpy Space Prince whining. Soon the movie finished and everyone was discussing it.

When Gumball showed up looking, well, normal she knew something bad was going to happen. Cake and Lord M. followed him to stop whatever discussion would follow. She knew Fionna had a thing for danger and nothing was more dangerous than Marshall Lee was when he was angry. "This is not going to end well." She mumbled as she and Lord Monochromicorn walked up the stairs. "I blame you." She pointed at Lord M. who rolled his eyes. When she entered the kitchen, Fionna's face looked like a tomato and Marshall was only an inch from her face. There was Gumball faking nonchalantness on the chair behind Fionna and a gray apple on the table. "Who wants some food?" She asked catching all their attention. The dinner was good, no one had any types of problems, and they even joked a little. When dinner was over and awkward silence began to creep in, she suggested a movie. The silence of watching a movie would definitely be welcomed. She saw Fionna throw her a grateful look and she smiled. She sighed to her self. When the movie was over and the discussion of favorite parts was over the awkward silence began to leek back in. "Let's play truth or dare." Everyone looked up to Marshall. He had been quiet the whole night and it had definitely been noticeable something was off about him. She wasn't surprised to look up at him and see the nonchalantness back to his face. "This is going to end badly" she muttered and saw Lord Monochromicorn nod.

Before Fionna could answer, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn entered the kitchen. Was that sigh he heard from her? Was she avoiding answering his question in front of Gumball? Through dinner, he stayed quiet and even contemplated leaving. "Apparently, Fionna is still not over Gumball." He thought as he put a strawberry to his lips. When everyone had finished they went to watch a movie and he half expected Fionna to lay down on him as they had done earlier, but when she spread out on the couch he became disappointed. Again, he stayed quiet through the discussion of the movie and he could feel Cake's worried stare and Gumball's smug smirk. "Let's play truth or dare." No one answered. "C'mon, it'll be fun… Unless you're scared" Marshall tossed a challenging look to Gumball. "Or… hiding something" His voice went icy and he looked at Fionna, who was looking down. After a while of coaxing, they were all in a circle around the carpet. "You go first." Gumball challenged. Marshall hissed at him and Gumball stumbled back. The group, except Gumball, began to giggle. "Priss" Marshall mumbled just loud enough for Fionna, who was sitting in between him and Gumball, to hear.

"Truth or dare?" Marshall asked Gumball.

"Ummm...Truth"

Marshall snorted. "Scared of a little dare?"

"With you they're never little" Fionna retorted and Marshall rolled his eyes. "Alright, gum wads what's with the outfit?" Silence. Gumball put a finger on his lips, as if trying to form an answer. "Well" He began "I wanted to feel normal. You guys always treat me differently because I am a prince. I see you guys are rather casual to Lord M. because he acts differently in the castle and with his friends. I was trying to fit in more." He said a blush spreading across his face. "Alright, truth or dare Fionna?" Fionna thought for a second. "Dare" she said with a grin. "Its prince Gumball, no matter the outfit, there's nothing he could dare me." She thought. "I dare you to…Answer the question Marshall was asking in the kitchen." He said with the same nonchalant look that adorned Marshall's face. Fionna's face turned red, and with her bunny hat now fixed and on her head, her face looked like a small tomato. Upon seeing her response, Marshall's eyebrow shot up. "I am sorry, too personal?" Before Marshall opened his mouth to make some smart-ass remark Gumball spoke again "Let me pick a different dare… Oh! I know, take off your hat" He was grinning now. Fionna sighed and pulled the hat off her head, the blond locks cascaded down her back. "Okay, my turn. Cake, truth or dare?" Fionna ignored Marshall Lee's confused look. "Why won't she answer?" he thought getting angry with her.

"Uh... umm… Truth, baby" Fionna smiled. "Why aren't you okay with Marshall and me?" The question threw everyone off. Wasn't she avoiding this?

"Uh... baby… well… I am sorry Marshall but, he's dangerous honey." Cake began. Marshall smirked. He swooped down and picked up cake by the waist. "I love you too baby" he said planting sloppy kisses on her head and Fionna and Lord Monochromicorn busted out laughing. She began kicking and pushing him away "PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled. Once next to Lord M. she tried faking anger but Lord M. and Fionna's laugh made her join in. "Okay, baby my turn, hotness truth or dare?" Monochromicorn stomped "Okay, baby do you love me" He began stomping and Cake blushed madly. Prince Gumball began rolling on the floor laughing. Marshall and Fionna looked at each other both completely lost. Lord M. looked at PG and stomped his foot. "Truth" He said between laughs, Cake was still blushing madly. Fionna threw Cake a puzzled look while Lord M. stomped his foot. Suddenly Prince Gumball stopped laughing and jerked up. It was his turn to blush and Cake raised an eyebrow. "This is no fun." Marshall stated. "Yeah! Marshy and I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Fionna pouted. "Well baby hotness here answered my truth with some details..." She trailed off. "Details" Marshall smirked, obviously getting it. "About?" Fionna asked with the tone a two year old might use. Cake sighed and the smirked. "Same you and Marshall discussed at the apple orchards." Fionna and Marshall blushed simultaneously. "You told her?" Marshall sounded amused. "Moving on, what did Lord Monochromicorn ask you PG?" Fionna, still blushing refused to face Marshall. "If he still likes you…" Cake retorted for Gumball who glared at her. Gumball blushed.

Fionna looked up at Marshall who was staring at her. "What?" She whispered. "You are so beautiful" He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. The conversation stopped, and silence overtook them, awkward silence for some yet comforting to others. "Truth or dare" He asked her. "Dare" she replied with out even thinking. "I dare you to kiss me" She blushed, still not used to his sweet side and leaned in. They kissed tenderly, forgetting they had an audience.

She leaned back and they both smiled. "Truth or dare" She asked him.

"Truth" He responded. "Scared of a little dare" She teased. "With you they're never little" He smirked. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?" He grinned so wide his face looked distorted "I thought you'd never ask" They both giggled and kissed once more. Cake cleared her throat and they jerked her heads towards her. "Four and a half hours with out kissing or touching each other. New record." She smirked at the two blushing teens in front of her.

"Well this has been a productive night." Gumball broke the silence. Everyone looked at him "I think it is late, mustn't we all return to our homes." He continued with Marshall's nonchalant look still plastered on. Everyone nodded. "Baby would you mind cleaning up? I am going to walk hotness here home." Fionna nodded and waved goodbye to her sister. "Well, I must be going too" Gumball smiled and waved, he began walking towards the door and exited the tree house. Once outside he heard Fionna call out to him. He turned to see her run after him. "Hey, Gumball, look I am sorry about back there and about back at your castle I didn't mean to hurt you but… Look I really like Marshall and we will always be friends, right?" Gumball seemed disappointed for a second but then smiled "Of course" "Mathematical" She grinned. "Hey would you mind asking Marshall to accompany me to the castle?" She was shocked "Marshall? Wouldn't you like me to instead?" He shook his head "No. Cake asked you to clean up, besides if you come along Marshall will think something is between us. I rather not cause any problems to your new relationship." She nodded and hugged him. After a while of looking up at the stars, he heard Marshall's voice behind him "Fionna told me, you want me to take you home?" Gumball turned, and nodded "Yes. It is already almost nine at night and I might need an escort." He turned and began walking.

"Since when are you into Fionna?" Marshall stopped walking and replied to the pink boy in front of him "What's it to you?" Gumball giggled. "Curiosity" Marshall snorted "Yeah well curiosity killed the cat" Again another giggle from PG "Quite the contrary my friend. It made the kittens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Marshall, there is no need for you to get upset. I ask because I care about Fionna." His back was still turned to the vampire boy. Marshall snorted, "If you must know, since the moment I met her I was crushing. Then she told me about her stupid crush on you and I backed off. I always liked her and thought she was beautiful. We would go adventuring together and all I would have so much fun because it was with her. At your ball, I saw her go into your room and I had to fight myself not to go up there and kill you. Then I heard it was the mess with the ice queen… I should've known. Like you'd have the balls to take her to your room" Marshall Lee smirked "besides, everyone heard about the big 'no' she gave you after you asked her out… and we all know why. You should give up while you still have a friendship with her." Gumball turned his face red with anger and flung a small round object at him. He thought it was a pebble but out of instinct dodged it. "Really gum wad? Throwing rocks now?" Gumball looked at him seriousness on his face. "That wasn't a rock." A small explosion went off behind him and some bird fell out of the nearby tree. "Oh, so that's how its gonna be" Marshall stated. Before Gumball could throw another, Marshall punched him in the stomach and Gumball doubled over. Wincing as tiny pebbles from the ground dug into his sensitive skin. He recovered in enough time to roll out of the way of a kick to the ribs. Marshall let out a grunt in annoyance and turned into his bat monster self. He grabbed Gumball tightly and began to squeeze, harder and harder. He stopped himself and let Gumball drop to the floor. "W-why d-did y-y-you s-stop?" Gumball stuttered barely being able to breath. "If I kill you, it would hurt Fionna, your one of her best friends." Marshall stated matter of fact-ly. "I-I-I a-a-m s-sorry." Gumball laid on his back and looked up. He passed out.

When he woke up, he was in his room. He tried to move but a sharp pain on his sides prevented him from moving too quickly. He grunted as he stood up. He picked up his phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" said the voice at the other end "Hey, its Prince Gumball." The female voice squealed in joy "To what do I owe this honor? Did you finally decide on my proposal?" He sighed and then chuckled "The decision was made for me… Yes. I would love to marry you Princess Cottonball."

Prince Gumball had fainted. Marshall sighed and picked up his limp body. He dropped him off at his house and before Peppermint Maid could ask, he floated away his bangs falling on his face. "I almost couldn't control myself… I almost killed him…" He reached his door and slipped in, straight to bed. "I should have killed him! That would have taught him who he was messing with!" Marshall spoke up anger gleaming in his eyes. "No… that would hurt Fionna… Besides my girlfriend or not, she's still the protector of Aaa, if I killed gumball shed have to hunt me down… and that would prove Cake's point." He chuckled at the thought of Cake saying I told you so. "My girlfriend" He smiled thinking of Fionna "Why are you fudging cute." He screamed aloud.

Fionna woke up to Cake giggling downstairs. "Huh?" She rose from bed and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and slipped her bunny hat on without tucking it in so it was hanging down her back. Still in her Pjs, she walked down the stairs to find Cake giggling with Lord Monochromicorn. "What's so funny?" She mumbled still sleepy. "Oh good morning baby" Cake put Fionna's breakfast on the table. "Baby Lord Monochromicorn brought you a letter from Gumball." Cake smiled at her boyfriend "A letter?" Fionna asked with her mouth full. Cake frowned, "Not with you mouthful baby, but yeah a letter." Fionna took the light pink envelope her cat sister gave her. Still chewing she opened the envelope and read it. "It says 'Dearest Fionna, Please meet me at my castle for tea today. Love, Prince Gumball'." She put the envelope down and continued to eat half listening to her sister and Lord M. talking (well Cake talking). After her breakfast, she went upstairs and showered. She got dressed and left her hair alone. When Cake asked, she merely responded by saying, "I am not interested in pulling tug of war with it today" and grinned.

Lord Monochromicorn led the way as all three walked (well flied) to Gumball's castle. All Fionna could think about was Marshall. Peppermint Maid who just smiled and led them to Gumball's master tearoom, used to discuss major subjects with the Candy Kingdome parliament, greeted them warmly as always. All three sat and waited for Gumball to be informed of their arrival. A couple of minutes later Gumball entered the tearoom. "Hello" he said nervously as he approached the group. On cue, Lord Monochromicorn offered Cake a ride around the castle. "Oh, yes baby that sounds fun" She said climbing on to his back and they walked out the tearoom saying their goodbyes. He began to sit, in the chair across her, and she saw a look of pain flash across his face. "What happened?" She asked him surprising him. "I am sorry?" He looked genuinely confused. "You're hurt. What happened?" He laughed and another look of pain flashed his face "I forgot who I was talking to" He smiled. "But that's beside the point." She furrowed her eyebrows "Marshall did this?" He hesitated for a moment the nodded. She stood so fast she almost knocked down her chair. She screamed out of annoyance and clenched her fists. "Wait Fionna!" He yelled and grabbed her arm before she could exit his tearoom. She turned and saw the pain holding on to her was causing him. She sat back down. "Why are you stopping me? He deserves me to kick his ass. I knew he was the jealous type but to beat you up for it?" Gumball looked down and mumbled, "I started it." When he looked back up, he saw Fionna's bewilderment. Gumball sighed, "I was the jealous one." He looked at her, held her hand, and saw her jump back a bit. "Look Fionna there something you should know… I always knew you liked me. Also, I think you're beautiful" Fionna blushed "Prince Gum-" He put a hand up and continued "Look Fionna, there is an undercover war going on. The war is between the Candy Kingdome and the Cotton Kingdome." Fionna gaped at him "What?" He sighed and continued, "The war has going on from before I was born. That is why I was always so protected. Months after my birth the king and queen of the Cotton Kingdome had a baby as well. Princess Candy Cotttonball. The royal peacemakers said that by our wed, our kingdoms would join and the war would end. My parents and her parents went through mediation, after a while they agreed, and we were to be wed. She turned seventeen, the wed age, last month and awaited my proposal. I was going to, for my Kingdome, but I was not sure about my feelings for you yet. I was going to give everything up for you but then at my ball when I confessed to you, you turned me down. After the Marshall fiasco, I thought it was because of him so I intended on getting an answer out of you, even if it would not matter. She proposed to me and I told her I had some things to work out before I could give her an answer. Fionna last night after that fight with Marshall, I realized I only wanted you because you are something I never really had. A friend, I love you Fionna, and thank you for being my friend." She rushed and hugged him, forgetting she was causing him pain, until he yelled out in pain. "Sorry." She grinned and held his hand. "She is a very nice and interesting young lady. She is beautiful as well. Would you like to meet her?" He asked still holding her hand. Fionna nodded and squeezed his hand. They exited his tearoom and walked towards his study.

Fionna walked into the very pink study and saw a beautiful pale almost white girl holding on of PG's books. She had long straight white blond hair, which seemed to be made of cotton and a white gown. Her tiara was a circlet with a red ruby in the center. "Hello" She heard the princess speak, her voice was soft almost like a whisper. "Fionna, this is Princess Cottonball." Fionna bowed. The princess held up her hand "No, no. You are Prince Gumball's protector from that icy shrew and his best friend. You may call me Candy." She smiled and it seemed to radiate a warm feeling to the room. "She is so perfect." Fionna thought in admiration. "When is the wedding?" Her question was referred to Gumball but she couldn't stop looking at the beautiful princess. The princess giggled. "Well I don't know. King Cottonball was expecting it to be soon but with so many preparations…" Fionna smiled and nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you Princess Cottonball... Candy" The princess smiled and nodded "Same here, Fionna" Fionna turned to Gumball "I am gonna go I have to talk to Marshall Lee." Fionna exited the study and began looking for Cake. "Marshall Lee?" The princess asked. "Her boyfriend" Gumball answered walking over to his fiancée. "Ah… So… About our wedding..." Gumball chuckled "Yes. You may plan it to be whenever you want. I sincerely cannot wait to be your husband. You are the most charming and intelligent girl I've ever met." The princess giggled "And you can't wait to lay in my bed?" She smiled wickedly and Gumball blushed "Is it that obvious?" He joked and both giggled.

Back home Cake was surprised at Fionna's recap of what happened at the castle. "When's the wedding?" Cake asked, still bewildered. "I don't know but I am really happy for him." Cake smiled "So you really over him?" Fionna sighed and looked up at the ceiling. They were in the room on Fionna's bed "Yeah and I really do love Marshall… I haven't seen him all day. I went to his house and knocked over and over, he must have not been home or something." She began to stroke Cake's fur "I wonder where he's at." Fionna zoned out as Cake talked about her day with Lord Monochromicorn.

"I can't stay home." Marshall Lee thought as he got up from bed. He slipped his shirt back on and began walking towards the door. He grabbed his Axe-bass and began to wander under his umbrella. He went to the beach and sat there until sunset. He watched fascinated as the colors mixed and blended. Speaking of color, his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten anything since last night. He closed the umbrella and walked into the woods behind the beach. "I'm sure I can find a tree of some type of fruit around here." He mumbled aloud. After floating several yards, he stumbled into a town. "Huh? Cotton Kingdome..." He mumbled as he saw the pale almost white people with cotton for hair and white clothing. His adventuring over Aaa had taking him everywhere but the cotton Kingdome was somewhere he avoided due to the fact most foods where white. His stomach grumbled loudly and he began to grow impatient. "Isn't there anything red around her a vampire can eat?" He yelled louder than he intended and some people stopped and looked quite scared. "NO! Not your blood" Marshall sighed "I mean like fruit of something." The people resumed their activities. One girl, about eight years old came up to him. "My mom's booth neighbor down by the market sells all color types of fruit." The little girl was smiling. "Thank you" Marshall mumbled and began to walk in the wrong direction "Wait!" The little girl yelled after him. He stopped "You're going the wrong way silly… Follow me." He sighed once more. The little girl led him to a market where all types of food where sold. "Okay I can't let my mom see me out this late so just keep going down until you see a bunch of colored fruits… The booth girl's name is Ashley. If you know her name he gives you a discount." Marshall nodded and mumbled thank you again. He kept walking until he saw the booth. Ripe strawberries, round cherries, and other assorted fruits stood. He bit into a watermelon and sucked the color right out. "Hey, you better pay for that." He heard the familiar voice from inside the booth. "Ashley?" He looked up to see his ex- girlfriend.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" He sounded angry to see her. "Well, I thought I could work on my magic on the one I never thought you'd be." He frowned at her "What do you mean?" She snorted, "Well you eat red shades, and the cotton Kingdome only has white fruits and stuff…" He rolled his eyes "I know that I mean why you would want to avoid me?" Again she snorted, "You broke up with me for selling a stupid teddy bear" "Whatever Ashley. Here's for the whole watermelon." He handed her the money and took the watermelon. "Especially hungry tonight Marsh?" She rose an eyebrow "Haven't eaten in a while" He began to suck the red from the inside of the watermelon. "You miss Marsh?" He jerked his head up and smiled "You know it Ash. Your controlling and judgmental comments sure are missed," he said with a grin. She frowned "Ah! Please Marshall don't pretend you hated living with me… I remember you insatiable sex drive and you didn't mind me then." She said grinning and continued, "I bet you haven't found someone to replace me yet." She pouted and Marshall just laughed "Of course not. You'll always be that bitch that sold my teddy bear and broke my heart. I found something better though." She gaped at him then shook her head "Bye Marshall" She turned from him. He smiled and put the now white watermelon on her counter "Bye Ash." She turned to see him float away "I miss you" She mumbled and looked at the carefully stitched bear on in her bag.

Axe-bass in hand and umbrella in other, he floated home. "Fight with Gumball last night, Fionna became my girlfriend and I just faced Ashley…My life sure is getting interesting" He mused as he opened his door. He tossed the umbrella by the door and floated to the kitchen. He put his Axe-bass on the table and walked out to the bathroom. She showered and dressed in his pajamas. Dry and clothe he stepped into the kitchen and took out his cherry ice cream. "I wonder what Fionna's doing" He asked himself aloud, his mouth full of ice cream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- End **

Fionna woke up that morning out of restless sleep. All she had on her mind was Marshall Lee. She dressed herself and mumbled goodbye to Cake without even explaining. She dashed to Marshall's house a knocked as hard as she could. She knocked and knocked. Finally, the door crept open and there was Marshall Lee the Vampire king in bunny pajamas! She began to laugh and Marshall looked down to see what he was wearing. He blushed and looked down. His bangs covered his eyes. Fionna walked in and he closed the door behind her. "Where were you yesterday?" She asked trying to sound casual. "I went out to walk. Ended up t the cotton Kingdome…" He trailed off. She eyed him "Gumball's getting married." She stated and sat on his couch. Instantly she shot up, she had forgotten his furniture was uncomfortable. "What?" His eyes widen. She began to explain what happened yesterday, the war and the beautiful princess.

"Wow." Was all Marshall could manage to say. The walked into the kitchen and sat across from each other. "So what did you do all day, other than walk?" She asked trying to sound casual. He laughed lightly "Miss you" He walked next to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed, still not quite used to his sweet side; she thought she would never be. He opened his fridge and took out several fruits. He passed her one and she bit into it. "What do you want to do today?" She asked after swallowing. He stood behind her and kissed her neck. He whispered into her ear "Whatever you want." His touch and hot breath send shivers down her spine. She turned to see his face right in front of hers. He leaned and kissed her.

**(Dear reader, sorry for being an annoying bizznich, butts I didn't want to make the whole story rated M for this one part of the chap. This part is important because this is where Marshall realizes he can control himself and not hurt Fionna . BTW I told you so you only read the 'Lemon' if you want.)**

They stood and he carried her bridal style up to his bedroom. Still kissing her as her long slender fingers unbuttoned his bunny pajama top. In font of his bed, he laid her down as he slipped out of his pants, while still kissing her. Her sweater and skirt were of in seconds, next her hat and shoes then her thigh highs and bra. Both lay on Marshall's bed. Her soft breast rubbing on his chest as they kissed. She ground her pelvis on his causing him to groan. He pulled back from her lips to see her looking up at him wide eyed. Her blond hair all over his pillows and her breast were beautiful to him. They were two perfect round, grapefruits. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as they locked lips. He drove his tongue into her lips and they wrestled for dominance in each other's mouths. Marshall thought he was going to explode. Unable to contain himself any longer her yanked his underwear off and pulled Fionna's down. He began to kiss her all over causing small moans to escape her lips. She wrapped her body against his. He brought his head back to hers and they kissed passionately once more. Marshall used his hand to guide his cock into Fionna's opening. He entered her and heard her whimper in pleasure. They began their rhythm, going faster and faster. Marshall brought his head down and his mouth found her nipple. He began to suck it and chew it lightly. Fionna moaned and moaned never stopping her thrusts up to meet his.

After a while, Marshall felt Fionna stiffen and her fingernails clawed at him. She came and yelled his name. Marshall Smiled never stopping his thrusts. On cue, he came aswell. His fangs peaked out and he looked down to see Fionna's face. To his surprise, his fangs retracted. Spent, both teens laid down on the vampire's bed. He smiled to himself. "You are so beautiful." He thought as he saw her curl up into a ball. She stretched and turned to him. She cupped his face and kissed his cheeks before they locked lips again. She sighed and looked at his wicked smile "What?" She asked. He licked his lips and kissed her hand. "Again?" He asked her with that usual glint of mischief in his eye.

**('Lemon' end)**

~3 Months later ~

"Do you Princess Cottonball from the Cotton Kingdome take Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdome to be your husband?"

"I do." Said the soft cotton voice.

"And do you Prince Gumball take Princess Cottonball to be your wife?"

"I do." Said the prince

"I now pronounce you, King and Queen of the adjoined Kingdoms of Cotton and Candy. You may now kiss the bride."

Gumball removed Cottonball's veil and they kissed. Fionna smiled and cheered with the rest of the subjects as she saw her best friend kiss his new wife. Fionna was one of Candy's bridesmaids and Marshall was one of Prince Gumball's. Cake was another bridesmaid and Lord Monochromicorn was Gumball's best man. Candy's maid of honor was her sister. The eight years old, that took Marshall to Ashley. Funny how things work out, no? After Gumball got married Ice queen never bothered him again, although she did began harassing the other princes more. In fact, Fionna and Cake had to 'escort' her out of the Candy Kingdome for attempt of crashing the wedding.

"Old lady is crazy!" Fionna said as she came back. "What I miss?" She asked Marshall. "Nothing. They just danced… Speaking of which do umm… want to?" He blushed. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor. They began to dance and soon they were near the bride and groom. The song changed into a fast-paced song. By the end of the night, there had been two fights, a fire, zombie candy subjects attacking, and a major frizz up with the Cottonball subject's hair. Although the complications everyone had a goodtime.

After the party the bride and groom headed to their new room and everyone headed home.

Back at the tree house, Lord Monochromicorn and Cake walked up to the kitchen to make some coffee. Fionna sat on the couch and Marshall floated next to her. "You look really good in a dress Fi." She looked at him and smiled. Her hair was out and curled, she had a light pink dress on and white heels. "So do you Marshy." She replied. He had on a dark suit white a fresh white rose (It was red… he just got hungry). "So Fionna… You turn seventeen in a couple weeks… and I was kinda thinking we could..." He trailed off. Fionna grinned, "You want me to marry you?" He blushed and went into his pocket. He pulled out a small yellow and white gold ring with a diamond on the top. "Would you?" He asked suddenly turning to her. "I thought you'd never ask." She hugged him and dragged him upstairs to show Cake.

Ashley had done almost anything to get that dumb teddy bear back. She had stolen and almost murdered. She had sold her body and done other crazy things for the stupid teddy bear. When she finally had it, she just didn't have the courage to return it to Marshall. To see him again would mean to release all the hatred and resentment she had on him for dumping her. She was genuinely surprised to see him at her shop and apparently so was he. He still sounded mad. She was about to show him the teddy bear and jump into his arms, when he told her how she was just a bitch and he found something better. She turned and said goodbye because she didn't want him to see her cry. Now the teddy bear in her hand she had thrown it on the ground picked it up and dusted it off. She had hit it, apologized, and kissed it. She cried into it and wished it were Marshall who she could be with now. "I know where he lives! Ill just return it to him and … then what?" She asked the teddy bear and on not receiving any response, she threw angrily towards her bed. She jumped after it. "W-we have history. You have to come back to me Marshall… You just have to." She sobbed into the bear.

She knocked Marshall's door. When he opened the door and saw her, he frowned. "Ashley what do you want?" He was shirtless, his hair a mess and his pajama bottoms had bunnies, and she stifled a laugh. "Why do you hate me so much Marshall?" He chuckled at her question. "If you forgot you sold my most prized possession to a warlock." He rolled his eyes obviously not amused to see her. She sighed "Here." She stuck out a teddy bear. Years of being passed from owner to owner left him a little run down but he had been carefully sown. "Is this?" he looked at her wide-eyed. "Took me a while, huh? Look at his butt" He turned the bear to find the initials 'M.L.'. "Ashley… thank you" She nodded. Before the moment got awkward, she lunged forward and hugged him. He blushed and looked down at Ashley holding onto him. "WHAT THE? MARSHALL LEE WHAT THE HAY HAY?" He looked up to see an angry Fionna. Ashley let go of Marshall to see the human girl. "No, Fionna it's not what you think! Honestly, Ashley came by to bring me this" He held up the old stuffed toy. "It's Hambo. Remember I told you about him." He rushed the words out. Ashley stood there confused. Fionna was still red with rage. "Why was she hugging you? Why are you shirtless?" Fionna was yelling. "She was just saying goodbye. And I just woke up." Ashley narrowed her eyes "Is this your new girlfriend?" Marshall nodded. Ashley chuckled. "You're dating a human?" Fionna yelled and lunged at Ashley who barely dodged. Fionna took out her sword and attacked once more, this time cutting Ashley's bangs by an inch. Ashley took her wand out of her pocket. Fionna dodged Ashley's attacks and kicked the wand out of her hand. She slapped the girl to the ground and began kicking her on the stomach. Marshall came over and pulled her off the girl. "Fionna stop." She calmed down. "I love you and you know that. Ashley just brought him over, there's nothing between us."' Marshall coaxed Fionna into his house "I am sorry Ashley" and he closed the door.

She lay there crying softly. She stood the pain not letting her go far, but just far enough to the river. She lay in and let current take her. Finally being pulled into the current going to the waterfall. She did not struggle or cry for help, she just went with it. The current pushed her off the edge and the water pressure and height of the drop consumed her. She hit her head at the bottom and that was the end of Ashley. She just was not strong enough to go on.

They walked into Marshall's kitchen. "Who knew you could be the jealous type." Mused Marshall, with a smirk. Fionna blushed. "I am not! I just couldn't take seeing her all up on you and you blushing at her and it just drove me nuts!" She threw her hands in the air for emphasis. "Is Candy helping you plan the wedding?" He said changing the subject. "Yeah, and Gumball is too. Candy is doing most of the work on planning since Gumball is into learning about the cause of the war to make sure it doesn't happen again." "Are you sure you want the Wedding on your birthday?" He said sucking the color off an apple. "I don't care… As long as you're there" She smiled up at him. "Well Cake and Lord Monochromicorn's wedding is up soon too right?" He asked her flashing her a smile as well. "Uh-huh." She got up and wrapped her arms around his bare chest. "And we are living at my tree house." She teased, and he laughed, "How many times to I have to correct you? It's my tree house." He stuck his toung out at her.

**Epilogue**

The land of Aaa had never seen so much happiness and peacetime. The CottonCandy Kingdome is ruled perfectly sweet under Queen Cottonball and King Gumball and their children Prince Gumdrop and Princess Bubblegum. Lady Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, and their children, Cookie and Jake, protect the undergrounds and the occasional surface. In addition, of course the undead and other creatures are terrified of Vampire king Marshall Lee and Human Queen Fionna and their children Prince Finn and Princess Marceline.

Yes. Even when they all reunite in the back yard of the tree house after dark, to reminisce about the craziness of being a teenager and they see they're happy families the realize how lucky they were to have a writer like me :D

HAPPY ENDINGS!

(Sorry for the conceit, but I could never make my favorite characters of a show I LOVE end up unhappy)


End file.
